Music of levels in LittleBigPlanet
Here is a list of the soundtracks of each level of LittleBigPlanet. Introduction Intro video * The Orb of Dreamers Introduction Level * The Noveltones - Left Bank Two Pod * Pod Music Gardens First Steps * Mat Clark & Kenneth Young - The Gardens (Interactive Music) Get a Grip * Mat Clark & Kenneth Young - The Gardens (Interactive Music) Tie Skipping * Kenneth Young - Skipping Syrtaki Skate to Victory * Mat Clark & Kenneth Young - The Gardens (Interactive Music) * The Go! Team - Get It Together * ? (the one in the castle with the ghosts, maybe the Wedding Interactive) Castle Climb Challenge * Mat Clark & Kenneth Young - The Gardens (Interactive Music) Skateboard Freefall * The Go! Team - Get It Together Savannah Swinging Safari * Toumani Diabete - Tapha Niang Burning Forest * Daniel Pemberton - Rock the Jungle Flaming Seesaws (Easy-Medium-Hard) * Mat Clark - The Savannah (Interactive Music) The Meerkat Kingdom * Mat Clark - The Savannah (Interactive Music) * Jim Noir - My Patch Tunnel Plunge * Jim Noir - My Patch Meerkat Bounce * Jim Noir - My Patch Wedding Wedding Reception * Cafe Tacvba - Volver A Commenzar The Dangerous Descent * Kenneth Young - Disco'n'Tinued Wobble Poles * Cafe Tacvba - Volver A Commenzar The Darkness * Mat Clark - The Wedding (Interactive Music) Bubble Labyrinth * Daniel Pemberton - The Appliance of Science Skulldozer * Mat Clark - The Wedding (Interactive Music) Canyons Boom Town * Kinky - Cornman Wrestler's Drag * Kenneth Young - Saregama Sun * Kinky - Cornman Cowabunga * Mat Clark - The Canyons (Interactive Music) The Mines * Mat Clark - The Canyons (Interactive Music) * ? (the one when a giant fireball chases Sackboy) * Kinky - Cornman Puzzle Wheel * Kenneth Young - Saregama Sun Roller Run * Kinky - Cornman Serpent Shrine * Mat Clark - The Canyons (Interactive Music) Metropolis Lowrider * Mat Clark - The Canyons (Interactive Music) * Mat Clark - The Metropolis (Interactive Music) * Kenneth Young - Disco'n'Tinued * James Pants - Rhythm Trax 7 Drag Race * James Pants - Rhythm Trax 7 Subway * Mat Clark - The Metropolis (Interactive Music) Elevation * Mat Clark - The Metropolis (Interactive Music) '''Construction Site * Battles - Atlas * Mat Clark - The Metropolis (Interactive Music) The Discombobulator * Battles - Atlas Islands Endurance Dojo * Mat Clark - The Islands (Interactive Music) Daruma San * Daniel Pemberton - Girly Goody Two Shoes Sensei's Lost Castle * DJ Krush - Song 2 * Daniel Pemberton Tricky Business The Wheel of Misfortune * Mat Clark - The Islands (Interactive Music) Roller Castle * DJ Krush - Song 2 Terrible Oni's Volcano * Mat Clark - The Islands (Interactive Music) Temples Dancers' Court * Ananda Shankar - Dancing Drums Elephant Temple * Mat Clark - The Temples (Interactive Music) The Shifting Temple * Mat Clark - The Temples (Interactive Music) Pillar Jumping * Kenneth Young - New Delhi Dawn Great Magician's Palace * Kenneth Young - New Delhi Dawn * Mat Clark & Kenneth Young - The Wilderness (Interactive Music) Fire Pits * Ananda Shankar - Dancing Drums Wilderness Frozen Tundra * Mat Clark & Kenneth Young - The Wilderness (Interactive Music) Spline Rider * Mat Clark & Kenneth Young - The Wilderness (Interactive Music) The Bunker * Mat Clark & Kenneth Young - The Wilderness (Interactive Music) Rotor Tubes * Daniel Pemberton - Rainbow Warrior The Collector's Lair * Mat Clark & Kenneth Young - The Wilderness (Interactive Music) * Daniel Pemberton - Rainbow Warrior Jetpack Tunnel * Daniel Pemberton - Leaders of Men The Collector * Sergei Prokofjev - Battle on the Ice * Daniel Pemberton Cries in the Wind * Mat Clark & Kenneth Young - The Gardens (Interactive Music) Category:Music